


Plush

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Godzilla makes an appearance, Her Name is Miyuki, M/M, Married Couple, She loves aliens and Godzilla, and she's adorable, same thing, they have a daughter, well a plush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Hajime couldn't believe it, they were going to team up against him. He could handle one pair of brown puppy eyes, but not two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went through and fixed the typos.

Hajime was exhausted, but that didn't stop him from shopping with Tooru and their daughter Miyuki. He was steering the cart while Tooru looked for things for Miyuki. Miyuki was just content to stand in front of Hajime, with her hands on the cart handle, pretending it was her who was pushing it around. 

But when they went past the toy aisle, it was madness, she ran to it and picked up a box with several princess dolls inside, "wow Daddy!" She said, running to show Hajime, "look at all the princesses!"

"Your already have a lot of princess dolls," Hajime reminded her.

She went and grabbed a toy gun and brought it back, "what about this? I don't have any of these toys,"

"You don't need any more toys, you already have a lot that you don't play with,"

Miyuki pouted but nodded her head. Hajime loved how understanding she was, even for a five year old. Tooru spoiled her but Hajime tried to teach her boundaries, letting her know when it was too much.

She went and put the toy back, her eyes seemed to catch something when she was walking back but when she looked back at Hajime, she just frowned and walked back over to him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

She just shook her head.

"Miyuki, look at what I found!" Tooru said, bringing over a pair of brown boots, "these are the ones you saw that you said you liked,"

She looked at them, but none of the excitement was there, "they're nice," was all she said.

Tooru put the boots into the cart Hajime was leaning on and bent down to be eye level with their little girl, "everything okay?"

Her brown eyes looked to the side for a moment before she looked down and nodded.

"Mi-chan do you have a secret?" Tooru poked her stomach, causing her to giggle.

"Yes Papa, it's a secret," she grabbed his hand, trying to get it away from her stomach so he couldn't tickle her anymore.

"Can you tell me your secret?"

She looked at Hajime and shook her head.

"Is it a secret we have to keep from Daddy?" Tooru stage whispered.

Miyuki nodded.

"Well in that case," Tooru held up his pinky, "I pinky swear not you tell Daddy if you tell me,"

Miyuki seemed to think it over for a second, looking between her dads, "okay Papa," she cupped her hands around his ear and whispered. 

Hajime couldn't make out anything.

When she was done, Tooru laughed, picking her up and hugging her right, "you're just the cutest thing, aren't you?"

Hajime smiled, watching how Miyuki blushed and giggled as Tooru tried to leave kisses all over her face.

"Papa! Stop it! Too many kisses!"

Tooru set her down with one last kiss to her forehead, "why don't you show me where it is?" He stage whispered again, "if we bring it to Daddy, I'm sure he'll say we can get it,"

Hajime couldn't believe it, they were going to team up against him. He could handle one pair of brown puppy eyes, but not two. He decided he would look for what they came here for, which was something for her to wear for picture day at school. She had a lot of clothes already, but Tooru insisted she needed something new.

He was looking through a rack of dresses, picking out ones he thought were cute and that the other two would like. He felt Miyuki pulling on his jeans and when he looked down at her, he saw her hugging the biggest Godzilla plush he had ever seen. She had to hold it with both hands and even then her arms didn't go around all the way.

"Look Daddy! It's Zilla! You love him!" she looked so pleased with herself and Hajime looked up to see Tooru hiding his smile behind his mouth, but Hajime could see it in his eyes.

"It's cute sweetie," Hajime said, resisting the urge to pick them both up and just walk out the store.

"Daddy, I know I have a lot of toys, but can I have him? You can play with him too if you want. I know how to share," she was giving him the damn puppy eyes he was weak for.

Hajime sighed, she looked so adorable holding the plush, Hajime could barely see her but he could tell she really wanted it, and he wanted it too if he were being honest.

He sighed, "okay,"

"Yay!" she jumped up and down, "I get to be like Daddy now!" she said, holding him even tighter.

"Do you want to put him the cart?" Tooru asked her, starting to reach for it. 

She pulled it back, "no Papa, I can carry it. I'm strong," 

They both chuckled and continued on with their shopping, Miyuki not putting the Godzilla down. She only put it down when she had to go into the dressing rooms to try on the clothes, but that was only because Hajime promised her he would hold it until she came back. When they were in the check out line, the cashier saw how much she loved it and instead of taking it from her to scan it, she took the portable scanner and reached over the counter.

"Thank you," Miyuki had said happily, she had been starting to struggle, but she still didn't want to put him down. When it was time to get in the car, Tooru put their bags in the trunk while Hajime reached around the Godzilla plush to pick up his daughter and get her into the car seat, but he couldn't see the straps.

"You know you can't hold him while we're driving, because then we can't see you," he told her.

"It's ok, Zilla needs a seat belt too,"

Hajime kissed her forehead before sitting Zilla in the seat next to her and strapping him in. She giggled and reached over to hug him as much as she could.

Tooru was already sitting in the passenger seat and he laughed when Hajime got it, "you strapped him in, really?"

"She asked me to," he defended himself.

"Right,"

Hajime just shook his head and chuckled, he pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive home. He noticed Miyuki wasn't being her usual talkative self and one look through the rearview mirror told him she had fallen asleep, her head laid on Zilla's.

"Well of course she's tired," Tooru said when he pointed it out to him," "her nap time was an hour ago and she's been lugging that thing all around the store. She really is your daughter," Tooru teased.

Hajime laughed, "oh shut up, you would be the worst. If it were a big alien you would have picked one out for yourself too,"

Tooru couldn't disagree with that so he just turned the radio on, both of them laughing.

When they arrived home, Tooru said he would take in the bags and the Godzilla so Hajime could tuck her into bed. 

He had just laid her down and pulled the blanket over her when Tooru came in with Zilla, holding it out to Hajime. He took it and admired it for a moment, it was a deep green and had white spikes coming out of its back, he was roaring and he had an expression that he though might scare most kids, but Miyuki seemed to really love it. He pulled the blanket back so he could lay it down next to Miyuki.

She groaned a little, still asleep, but once she felt the plush she held on tight and sighed. 

Hajime smiled, she really was his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks and Miyuki was still carrying that Godzilla plush everywhere she went. She had demanded he have a spot at the dinner table, which had been funny, but Tooru was getting tired of it. Why couldn't it be a big alien instead? Those were cute, Zilla was hideous. The worst part was how much Hajime loved it too. Tooru had gotten home several times to find Hajime and Miyuki sitting on the couch with Zilla between them while they watched Godzilla. It was cute the first time he walked in to see them like that, but now it was just getting old.

Tooru decided to do something about it.

He went online and found the biggest alien plush he could and ordered it. Shipping was going to be a while so Tooru had completely forgotten about it, until one day he received a call from Hajime when he was fixing up an arrangement for a client.

"Hello Hajime," Tooru said, he loved when Hajime called him at work.

"Why is there a giant box being delivered to our house?"

"Oh it arrived!" Tooru exclaimed, setting the lilies down, "it’s a present for Miyuki, but wait until I get home for her to open it,"

"Tooru, don't you think we should have talked about it before you got her something this big?"

"It's not a big deal. And she's going to love it," Tooru told him, he knew Hajime didn't really approve of how much Tooru liked to spoil her but she was their little girl, how was Tooru supposed to control himself from getting her everything she wanted? Ok, to be fair, she hadn't said she wanted this, but she didn't know she did yet.

He could hear Hajime sigh, "Toor-,"

"I gotta go Hajime, just wait until I get home, okay? Tell Miyuki I love her and I'll be home soon," he blew a kiss and made sure to make it loud so his husband could hear it before he hung up.

He had been so happy that Miyuki would finally put the Godzilla plush down and pick up the alien plush that he was in a very good mood for the rest of the day, all his arrangements were beautiful and all the customers loved it. Towards the end of closing there was always a lull until closing, so he decided he would leave early and told Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to close up for him. They had both been working for him for a long time so he trusted them with his flower shop. He told them everything they had to do before they left and closed up, none of this new to them since they closed with him all the time.

He rushed home and threw the door open, Miyuki was on the couch, hugging Zilla, when she saw Tooru was home she hopped up, "Papa! You're home!" she said, "you smell like flowers!"

Tooru smiled at her and gave her a pink carnation, he always brought her a flower from work. She took it happily and ran back to Zilla, she leaned the flower up against the plush, "now Zilla is pretty too," she said.

"Tooru," Hajime said from where he stood at the end of the hallway, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hajime! I'm home," Tooru went over to him and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek, "I love you," he told him.

Hajime sighed and unfolded his arms, putting them on Tooru's waist, "I love you too, but you can't keep do-,"

"Miyuki!" Tooru interrupted, "I got you a present!"

Miyuki seemed surprised, he guessed Hajime had planned to talk him into returning it but he wasn't having any of it. He picked up Miyuki, leaving Zilla behind and walked her over to their bedroom where he knew Hajime had taken the box.

Sure enough it was in a vacant corner. Tooru walked over with Miyuki and together they started to pull the tape off and opened the lid, but there were just a bunch of styrofoam peanuts so they couldn’t really see what was inside, "I'll get it out," Tooru said, setting Miyuki down. He reached inside and once he felt the head of the alien, he pulled it up, the peanuts flying everywhere. He set it down on the ground and looked at Miyuki expectantly, but Miyuki screamed and ran to Hajime. She hugged his legs and started to cry and didn't stop even when he had picked her up and started to bounce in his arms, telling her it was okay and trying to soothe her.

Tooru was surprised she reacted so negatively, he thought for sure she was going to love it. Finally Miyuki stopped crying enough for Hajime to glare at Tooru, "what is wrong with you?" Hajime said angrily, "I told you the Predator movies were too scary for her and you go out and get her the freaking alien?!"

"What? But she loves aliens," he reasoned.

"Yeah, cute ones like ET, not ones that will give her nightmares. You're returning that thing," Hajime said, turning around and walking out the room, "it's okay, Miyuki, don't worry, the scary monster is going to go away soon,"

Tooru suddenly felt really bad. He hadn't even thought that the Predator alien was going to be scary, but of course it was, it had scared even him and he had been a teenager when he saw the film. He stuffed the alien back into the box , cleaned up all the peanuts and tossed them in the box as well, and took it to Hajime's office which Miyuki wasn't allowed to go inside of without permission. 

When he made it back out to the living room, he saw Miyuki was cuddled on Hajime's lap with a cup of cocoa in her hands and Zilla back within her reach. The carnation he had given her had had the stem cut shorter and the flower was placed above her ear, making her look adorable. 

Tooru sat on the other side of the couch and opened his arms out to her, she gave her cup to Hajime and went with Tooru, tears still in her eyes and sniffling every now and then, "I'm so sorry for scaring you, baby," he told her, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead, "I just saw how much you liked Zilla and thought you would like to have an alien that big too," she whimpered at the mention of the alien and hid her face within his neck, "he's gone now so you don't have to worry about him,"

He shot an apologetic look to Hajime over her head. He didn't seem very upset now.

Miyuki stopped whimpering, "can I sleep with Papa and Daddy and Zilla?" she asked, her voice rough from all the crying she had done earlier. 

Tooru hugged her tight, "of course you can sweetie. But let's eat dinner first, yeah?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded, and was carried into the kitchen and placed on her seat. Hajime entered behind them and set Zilla next to Miyuki. Tooru didn't feel nearly as bothered by it as he had before. When they finished dinner, Hajime took Miyuki's hand, "I'm going to give her a bath. So can you clean up here?" 

Tooru nodded and got to work putting the leftovers away and cleaning up. Hajime had washed the dishes they had left from breakfast so there weren't that many dishes he had to do. When he was done, he went to the bedroom to start setting up the bed because it was close to Miyuki's bedtime. He heard the door and Miyuki was there now in her baby blue pjs with puppies all over it, hugging Zilla.

"Hey, sweetie, where's Daddy?"�  
"He went to take my clothes to the laundry room," she said, hopping onto the bed. Tooru laid down next to her and covered the three of them with the blanket. He could faintly hear the sound of the washing machine being turned on. Miyuki had abandoned hugging Zilla and was hugging Tooru instead, her little arms wrapped around his neck as she fell asleep. 

Hajime came in when Miyuki was already asleep and laid down next to them. It was still too early for them to fall asleep, and Tooru would be getting a call from one of the boys telling him they closed up and were headed home. Neither of them said anything, Hajime ran his fingers through Miyuki's hair, and Tooru rubbed her back. She was a heavy sleeper once she was asleep, so when they were sure she wouldn’t wake up, they worked together to get her arms off Tooru and around Zilla instead.

Tooru expected Hajime to get mad and start to yell at him once Miyuki wasn't around but instead he asked Tooru if he wanted to watch TV for a bit.

They watched a cooking competition show while Hajime replied to some emails for work, then trying to get some actual work done. Tooru sat next to him, pressed up to his side, his head on Hajime's shoulder.

"I thought you would be mad,"

"Of course I'm not mad. I know you weren't purposely trying to scare our daughter,"

"I know. But it was stupid," he admitted, "I just wanted her to have a big alien she could love as much as the Godzilla,"

"I know," Hajime said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He closed the laptop and wrapped his arms around Tooru. Tooru basked in the attention and let himself be cuddled, "do you want to take a bath together?"

Tooru hummed, it sounded nice, but he knew they couldn't, "someone needs to stay out here in case Miyuki wakes up," 

"You're a good dad, Tooru," Hajime said, somehow he always knew exactly what Tooru needed to hear, "don't beat yourself up about it," Hajime pecked his lips and then kissed his neck, "I'll go first when this episode ends," he said, moving so they were more comfortable on the couch. 

Tooru sighed, "do you think you can take the box down to my truck before you go to work? So I can take it to be returned after I drop off Miyuki? I don't want her to see me put it in there,"

"Yeah, of course," Hajime said, "you can get her something cute, yeah?"

Tooru smiled up at him and kissed his jaw, "we should get her a puppy,"

"No way,"

"But Hajime, she'll love me for it,"

"She already loves you," 

"But I made her cry,"

"Tooru, she still loves you, and even though she was scared she still hugged you earlier right?" Tooru nodded, "that's because she knows you'll protect her. You don't have to compensate for anything and get her a dog,"

"You just don't want a dog," Tooru giggled.

Hajime rolled his eyes, "maybe for her birthday," he said, "I'll think about it,"

Tooru cheered quietly, not wanting to wake Miyuki. He straddled Hajime, "you're the best," he said. Hajime brought him down to kiss him

"I haven't said yes,"

"But you will, because you love us. Just imagine how happy she'll be," he said, kissing all over his face.

Hajime chuckled and pushed him away, "I'm gonna go shower, put the clothes in the dryer, yeah?"

Tooru giggled as he was pushed onto the couch and nodded. He turned off the TV and did as he was asked before going back to his and Hajime's bedroom, he laid down next to Miyuki and hugged her, kissing her hair and her cheek. She made a little noise and snuggled closer to him.

Tooru smiled and stayed put until he heard the door creak open and Hajime was coming in, already dressed in his sweatpants and Tooru's old, ratty NASA t-shirt.

"Hey," Hajime walked over and laid down, he tugged Zilla out of Miyuki's arms and placed him on the floor, before moving in and hugging her.

"Papa," she whispered , waking up a little when she was jostled around.

"Hey, baby," Tooru said, kissing her hair.

Iwaizumi planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Too many kisses," she mumbled, but her voice drifted off.

Tooru giggled, "she's so perfect," he went back to stroking her hair.

"Both of you," Hajime said, his voice already sleepy.

Tooru smiled and reached over to squeeze Hajime's hand.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
